Bad Romance
by writing obsession23
Summary: George's cheating on Angelina,on their anniversary! and his twins are who finds out!


It was a regular day as any other at George and Angelina Weasley's home,to the twins of both sat at the kitchen table eating their waffles and looking and poking suspiciously at the fruit on the side of the Mum seemed to be in such high spirits was bustling about singing cleaning spells and smiling.

"Fred,Roxy,eat your fruit it's good for you."said said 's eyes widened at her. Usually if they didn't eat fruit or what ever the sort she would be yelling at them,but today she seemed so stead of the sweat shirt and pants,their mother wore a bright yellow sundress an matching high heels.

"You look pretty Mum."complimented stepped forward,which looked more like dancing to the twins,and kissed her daughter's forehead and ruffled her hair.

"Thank you sweetie."she said father had now defended the stairs in his magenta robes and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes logo on the back,his brief case and his Black suit,which he only pulled out for special smiled and danced over to her husband.

"Good Mourning my love,!"she said gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Would you like and breakfast?I made blueberry muffins."she said offering the plate to shook his head and began shuffling through paper work.

"Good mourning Daddy,"said Roxy.

"Hello."George began closing the door as he shut his suitcase.

"George,aren't you forgetting something?"asked stared at her hard for a moment or two.

He then walked over to her and looked smiled and pushed towards stepped around her and grabbed his wand,maneuvering out of her way.

"Wand,"he said holding it up to her and nodding."Well I'm off."he said before looked as though he had been hit with a bludger,or two matter of sank down in a chair at the table and put her face in her then saw a tear flow down his mother's cheek.

"Mummy!"he said with a gasp running to tried his best to cup her face in his hands.

"Mummy,don't cry!"her twins pleaded ,Roxy rushing over holding her other looked at her 6year old twins. she kissed their heads.

"I'm fine."she said getting up to go to the and Roxy followed to hug her waist,but being that the top of their hair came up to only the top part of her thigh it wasn't much use.

"Mum,why are you crying?"asked Roxy pulling her mother's sighed.

"Today is Mum and Dad's 7th wedding anniversary."she said releasing a soft both hugged their mother all the tighter.

"Oh look what time it is!"Angelina gasped looking at the clock over the flicked her wand and the dishes were cleared,the clean ones put in the cupboard,and the table was shining.

"Okay,so Mummy has to go to work now,Uncle Ron will be here at ten,in two is in the you need Ron before then,Hermes is upstairs and you can owl him."said Angelina kissing their heads.

"Are Rose and Hugo common?"asked Fred.

"I'm sorry but are with Hermione in Wales this Week."she explained.

"If you desperately need me you can floe to the ministry,but only for and emergency."she said before kissing them once more and disapperateing.

"This is horrible."said Roxy turning to her nodded.

"What do we do?"she put his hand to his chin and began thinking.

"I got it!"he said before running up stairs to their parent's went to tier mother's magazine rack and he pulled out an issue,

"Here."he said turning to the right was an article about wedding both read it silently and looked at each other.

"So,we need a dinner,flowers,a cake,music and candle lights."said Roxanne making a list.

"We have two hours."said Fred taking the list.

"Two?Mum doesn't get back until five."said Roxy confused.

"The article says the man should do it,so we get everything done,get uncle Ron to get dad here, and have everything ready when mum gets here."said Fred.

"How to we get dad to stay here?"asked Roxy.

"Tell him there're gnomes in the back then when we push him in the cellar drop sleeping potion,the gas will knock him out for a few hours."explained nodded in agreement .They both scurried down stairs to begin their work.

"You start the dinner,I'll help,then start the cake and decorations."said Roxy pulling bowls from the looked up a recipe and began looking for one to fit the occasion.

"Angel Hair noodles with chicken?"said Fred,looking for Roxy's approval.

"That sounds fine."she said looking for cake bagman pulling the noodles in a large bowl with then put it into the microwave for 5 then began making the creme sauce.

"Roxy,I need garlic,Chicken and pepper."he said looking at his handed him the ingredients and set the chicken out to thaw.

Fred began putting Garlic and pepper into a bowl.

"This down't look like the picture Roxy,"he said looking at the bowl of peppery mess.

"You have to add cream soup."she said handing him a can.

Fred pulled the tab and poured in the cream and began mixing.

"I can take it from here,you start the cake."she said taking the stepped down and looked at the box of cake mix and followed the the mixing and pouring and stirring,the substance still didn't look then proceeded to pour in his faveorite brand of chocolate vanilla cake mix now looked chocolatey and mesmerizing .He then decided to add a bit of chocolate syrup,and it was all mixed he poured it into the pan and began baking it.

"Fred,start chopping the chicken."she commanded while stirring the thick the chicken was shredded she threw the pieces in and put them all into a serving pan and covered them.

"We have forty five minutes!"she gasped looking at her twin.

"I have an idea."said Fred taking out a piece of then scribbled a note and stuck it on the window,so anyone who came up would see a few minuted they took out the then began icing it,half way through Fred started to notice something.

"Roxy,I think the icing's melting."

They looked at the large mound of blue,purple white and pink icing.

"Let's put it in the fridge,it'll settle."said closing the fridge the heard foot steps coming up the turned off the lights and hid behind the counter.

They could see their uncle Ron through the glass and he had proceeded to turn around.

"Come on."whispered Fred as they went down to the cellar.

"When he opens the door knock him into the tool room."he whispered,she then handed her a wand she knew to be one of their dad's fakes.

"Just don't wave it."warned then saw the door open and rushed to their uncle,knocking him into the door of the tool room and drawing the fake wands.

"What the Hell!"he said starring at them.

"We need you to take us to our Dad!"said looked appalled.

"All you have to do is ask you know."saidRon standing put the wands in their pocket.

"Mind telling me why you tried to kill me?"

They then explained the anniversary scheme,their father not knowing and mother crying .

"Well,grab hold,we'll appellate."said Ron holing out his grabbed hold,and then found them selves in Diagon Alley on front of shop 93,their father's.

"You have a plan mate?"asked Ron looking at the both of them,they nodded and both began running in circles around stared at a couple rotations they then ran into the shop and their uncle then understood that they did the running to make the out of breath sound real.

"Hi,and Welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."said a young blonde woman,neither of the twins knew.

"We need to see George."gasped blonde lady looked at the curiously.

" is unavailable ."said the woman twins looked at each had never been told they couldn't see their own father.

"We're his kids lady!"said Fred who had been angered.

"Kids,George Weasley doesn't have kids,especially not…biracial ones."snoffed the lady. Ron then stepped had began then stepped in.

"Excuse me,but I'd much rather you didn't insult my niece and nephew."said Ron sternly.

"And second of all these are his kids,being his brother I would know."snarled had the appeared on the banister of the upper was talking with a dark haired man in nice robes.

"Yes,Mr. Zarabi,We shall keep in touch."said George shaking the man's then turned,and shockingly realized his brother was there with his blonde woman stalked off to the back ,taking a large box with her.

"Hey guys,"said George kissing Roxy's forehead and going to Fred who pulled away before his father could touch him.

"Well,.There is a problem in our back yard and we thought you could help us with that."said Fred looked at her father with sad all started out of the store.

"Aubrey,I'll be right sure Dasil brews more love potion and restocks the shelves.I'll be back as soon as possible."said began walking up the street in grabbed he brother's shoulder and began sobbing into it.

"Tell me it's not true."she sobbed quietly into his shoulder.

They soon arrived at the approached the front door.

"It's around back."said Fred followed.

"I'm getting sick of the smart talk young man,"said rolled his entered the yard.

"I got it."said Ron in Fred's ear.

"It's in the cellar."said Fred pointing to the door in the ground. George then walked down the stairs.

"stupefy."muttered Ron. George fell to the floor softly.

"Okay guys,he should be out aright up until five,I've got to run now."said Ron before disapperateing.

Four hours later.

Roxy and Fred dragged their father up to the kitchen and sat him in a sat out the cake and dinner and lit a few then heard their mother fiddling with the keys up the walk was beginning to wake up.

"What?"he shoved flowers into his George could say anything Angelina was opening the door.

"Surprise!"yelled the twins as their mother entered the room.

"George! you did remember!"squealed Angelina before kissing him.

The twins cringed.

"Dad made dinner and cake!"they said in looked at the seemingly edible dinner and lumpy mound of cake.

"How sweet."she said unable to take the smile off her was completely confused,but he went along with all sat down and began eating dinner,which wasn't half bad.

"So what did you lot do today?"asked Angelina

"We,… had fun,learned about some people."said Fred before Roxy iced him under the was almost silent,but through it all,their mother was beaming and through Fred's horridly crunchy cake.

"Well,I'm off to take a shower."said stood up quickly and grabbed his traveling cloak.

"George,where are you going?"asked Angelina,the smile on her face was replaced with a grim line.

"Erm…office,left some paper work you a few minutes."he said before grabbing his wand.

"Or hours!" Fred yelled after his turned where he stood.

"Fred,no."said Roxy quietly.

"No,after today it's not just 'Daddy's busy' any today this is the last straw."said Fred Standing looked at her 6 year old."What on earth?"she asked.

" doesn't have kids,especially biracial ones."quoted Roxy who was shedding put her hand over her that her kids had always been medium fair,a few shades darker than George actually,with bright red hair,she thought they'd never have to deal with such things.

George looked lost for words.

"Who said that?"demanded George.

"You precious Aubrey!"snarled turned pale.

"Yeah,Roxy and I were throughly insulted when we came to the shop,and if you call me a liar uncle Ron witnessed."said Fred who was now shedding angry tears.

"son,….I"began George.

"I'm not your son! I thought you were the brave one who fought in the battle of Hogwarts,lost his brother,lost friends and still made it one who always told e never give up on anything you believe in even if everyone is against now,I don't know what to one who brought me and Roxy here,but for what to hurt us?To make us watch our mother cry?We haven't even started Hogwarts yet!You,the one who helped defeat Voldemort!Voldemort!"shrieked Fred who was shaking with tears of was crying desperately holding her brothers was in utter could he do this?He sacrificed his beautiful faithful wife,his twins,his what?A few kisses,night calls,flirting around the shop?He would take it all back if he walked forward to hold his took him in his pulled away.

"You?Uncle Fred who died in battle,his brother?you're alive,but I'm pretty sure he loves us more than you,wherever he is,including Mum.I hate you!" he screamed before running out of the room and up the east followed sank to his knees in flicked her wand to clear the then proceeded slowly up the hall to find her twins.

George sat in bed looking through an old Photo ,his twin smiled at him from the then heard footfalls near the door. Angelina walked in,in her pink silk pulled back the covers for she went to the closet and pulled down a few pillows and quilts and walked out of the went after her.

"Can I talk to you?"he asked pulling her to the sofa in their living room.

"Ange,I'm so sorry.I can't say that enough and it won't ever be I am.I've ruined our family,our anniversary,and I turned our son against me."he sobbed.

" the wizarding world,there is no such thing as divorce.I do love you an my soul has never hurt this much,even when Fred died,but George I'll forgive you with time,I'm your is your son,he won't always be in this house and you need to make things right with him."he said.

"Angelina,I love you with all my heart,and I will do my best to make this up to you,if it's in blood I will."he said Kissing her head and starting toward Fred's and Roxanne were both in the bed playing with cards,that had mooing pictures of course.

"You can't play that,it's illegal."said Roxy playfully hitting him with a peek through the door crack watching his children playing.

"Do you think daddy with disown us,now since we're…different than him?"asked Roxy weakly.

"Well,_George_ ,I don't put it past him now."said Fred,slapping down a card unnecessarily sniffled.

"I hope Mummy's not too you think they talked about it."asked Roxy.

Fred shrugged.

"All I know is if he makes her shed another tear,I will use one of the unforgivable curses on him with his own wand."snarled Fred.

"Fred! he is our father,wether we like it or not."scolded put his head in his had he done?

The twins continued with their card game in silence,and George creaked open the door.

"I need to have a talk with you both."he said trying to hold back the of his twins glared at through Roxy's sobbing she could faintly give the dirtiest look she could sat in the blue plushy chair that was Fred's and looked them both in the eyes.

"I haven't fair to you two,or your mother.I've hurt you all and I'm deeply sorry."stared snorted and grimaced.

"You're kinda late."Fred snarled.

"Let me finish,I think you all need to know the truth.I had crossed the co-worker line at the was very wrong of ,"said George who swallowed hard.

"You're my only 're named after my beloved brother.I love you with everything in me.I would give my life for you and your sister.I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday."pleaded then turned to Roxy.

"Roxanne Molly Weasley,you're my only the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew you were perfect,and I swore that what ever I did as a father I would never hurt you or let you down,and I have.I'm terribly sorry and I don't expect you to forgive me.I love you and I swear upon my brother's grave,I will never hurt our family again."he hugged her father's neck with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy I love you."she sobbed in his blinked back the tears trying to stay then came forward and hugged his father.

"I'm proud of all three of you."said Angelina,who was now standing in the door way.

"You all need to get to bed,Gran wants us over for lunch."she said kissing both of their heads.

"Am I forgiven?"asked George.

"You are,but why did you talk to Fred first?"said Roxy.

"Because I'm the eldest!"Fred Sneered.

"Take it back"she shouted hitting him with a pillow.

"No!"

"Take it back."she screamed trying to make him eat the pillow case.

"Fred was the one who was most angry at me"said left the room silently.

"I need you all to tell me something."whispered twins nodded.

"Where did the dinner and all come from?"he asked.

"We made it! and we planned to get you to come home by saying that there was something in the back years but it was extremely difficult so we got uncle Ron to stun you!"said Roxy nodded and stood up.

"Night all."he said before turning out the followed him,her room was a few doors down.

She held his wasn't so accustom to the dark.

"Daddy."said Roxy in a quiet voice.

"Yes."he asked.

"Why did you like that lady?Mummy is much prettier than her."she scratched his head.

"I was being people get used to good things,and when you don't appreciate them,things fall apart."he entered Roxy's room and she climbed into saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"What's wrong?"he asked ,wiping her face.

"What the lady said."she weeped.

"What did she say?"asked George aghast.

"George,Weee….Doesn't have….biracial kids."she sobbed,not quite making out the was appalled,who was she to talk about his kids?

"Sweet heart,you and your brother are perfect,you are no different than anybody else,you are both people,with personalities."he said comforting hugged her father and sobbed into his a few minutes she had fallen asleep .George laid her in bed and covered her and then proceeded to his own was reading a book."You know George,it's still our anniversary."she said with a smile.

The next mourning Angelina took off for work and George was going to stay with the kids that twins were eating cereal and playing with the prizes in side.

"What is that?"asked George starring at the contraption.

"You clip it on to this and turn it,then when you can't turn it anymore,you press the red button and the other piece spins."said Fred holding up the two pieces.

"We have to go to the shop today to pick up a few things,"said twins looked at each other,they didn't want a replay of yesterday,but neither of them made it known.

"Dad can I use this?"asked Fred holding up a piece of laminated parchment.

"What is it?"he asked

"A coupon for two sickles off a pygmy puff."said now saw that it was the shop's latest coupon promotion.

"I really don't get the point of you having a coupon,I'm you're dad after all."he said taking a swing of his coffee.

"I have money."said Fred shaking a bag."I want to buy something for myself for once."he rolled his eyes.

They all flooed to the shop . They followed their father into the store part of the dad was approaching the woman known as smiled at him.

"I've been thinking,I don't care if you have kids,that can't stop what's between us."she gritted his teeth.

"Well Aubrey,I've been thinking too, 're fired and you aren't welcome here anymore,please be gone in the next twenty minutes."said George before walking woman turned red .She then stalked off to the back,and returned with a box of her things.

"Hand me your shoe."said didn't argue,but handed over the the woman began toward the door Fred threw the shoe at what appeared to be a bottle,which toppled over and spilled onto the woman's hair instantly became bright blue,which she wouldn't know because the owner of the hair would look in their reflection and see their natural hair ,Who was their father's assistant manager,burst with laughter .

George ruffled his son's hair.

"Just like Fred."he said as a tear escaped his eye.


End file.
